


When things are different than expected

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sometimes things go different than expected
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31days 2019





	When things are different than expected

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days - Prompt: deep in my heart, I am a bad person.

Zeke eyed Casey with a wildly beating heart. What the hell he had been thinking by inviting him in? Okay, it was freezing cold outside, and Casey had looked pretty lost as if he was in trouble. But the boy always was in trouble; he was a geek who didn't seem to be interested in fitting in anywhere. Sometimes he drove Zeke crazy with his stupid behavior, and he felt the urge to yell at him, finally to grow up. But it was not his business, of course not, so he turned his eyes away when others bullied him, and kept quiet.

Until this afternoon. Hard to believe that some hours could change everything. All the time, Zeke had denied it, but now, all he could think was how much he wanted him. Probably he had always wanted him, and all the wild parties and one night stands had only been the desperate try to fool himself. Worst of all that Casey seemed to be all too willing to give him whatever he wanted. The way he looked at him with these fucking blue eyes, the way he smiled and licked his lips. Incredibly hot.

It was wrong. Wrong! He couldn't take advantage of this situation because Casey was not like the others he used to take home; he wasn't even aware of the effect he had on him right now.

„It has stopped snowing. Guess, you should better go now, before…“ Zeke groaned when the boy got closer. “Fuck, Casey, don't you get it? That deep in my heart I am a bad person. It's not...“

„You are?“ Casey's eyes sparkled amused while he put his arms around Zeke's shoulder, pulling him closer. „Perfect. Because, y'know, good boys are pretty boring.“

When their lips met, all Zeke could think was:“ Shiiit, where the hell has he learned to kiss like that?“


End file.
